generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hunter/Quotes
Rex: See there? Nothing to worry about. yer' ol' pal Rex makes your street safe. Ah, curing E.V.O.s? Saving cute puppies? Ehm... :Agent Six: I've got the pincers. Now flip the switch on its nanites. :Rex: Uh, don't exactly have the best track record with non-humans. :Agent Six: You afraid to try? :Rex: What's your damage, man? I was this close to curing that thing! :Hunter Cain: Didn't look that way to me, filthy E.V.O.! :Rex: "Filthy E.V.O?" :Hunter Cain: Give me a reason. Just one. :Hunter Cain: Look around, these are our homes. What's left of them. Your job is making our lives worse (the crowd cheers). These people have had enough. :Rex: What are you talking about? We're here to help! :Hunter Cain: Do these people look like they want your kind of help? :Hunter Cain: I have nothing to tell you. :Rex: Then just listen, you hate E.V.O.s, I get it, a lot of them are really bad news. But I'm not. People need to know the truth, I don't wanna hurt anyone (Hunter Cain smirks sarcastically). :Rex: What have I ever done to you? :Hunter Cain: You are infected. :Rex: We're all infected! Every one of us, even you. :Hunter Cain: PROVIDENCE lies. :Rex: That's just... Argh! You are a moron! :Doctor Holiday: (as Holiday is treating Rex) Some people have just too much hate in them to see things any other way. Hold still. :Rex: Ow! :Bobo Haha: Don't sweat it kid. Humans are idiots. End of story. :Rex: Not all of them. But anyone who would believe that guy has to say... makes you wonder. :Hunter Cain: (On television) We need to protect ourselves from this "Rex" and every other sicko like him. People should draw their own conclusions. :Rex: (to the television while fighting an E.V.O.) Arrgh! Here's my conclusion. YOU'RE A LYING WHACK JOB! :Bobo Haha: You know he can't hear you, right? Now can we finish this? :Rex: They don't want my help? Fine! No more flying to the rescue. No more turning giant blob back into mailmen. :Bobo Haha: Works for me. :Doctor Holiday: But the people who really do need you, they're the ones who'll really suffer. :Bobo Haha: Ah details. :Rex: They don't think I'm any different than those things down in the Petting Zoo. Why should I care? :Doctor Holiday: Because someone has to! Most people have given up hope, Rex. Since you came here, that's changing. Don't let one man's anger get in the way. :Rex: That's the problem, Doc. It isn't just one man. I walk down the street and everyone looks at me like I'm going to turn them into some monster. Forget it!... I'm through. :Agent Six: Glad you could make it. :Rex: Tired of seeing someone else do my job... Poorly, I might add. :Hunter Cain: Can't you just die already? :Rex: I don't do dying. :Rex: You're done. I just want to know why. :Hunter Cain: You push hope where there isn't any. There's no saving E.V.O.s There can't be! You're a sickness. And you need to be destroyed. :Hunter Cain: Well, what are you waiting for? Show everyone who you really are. :Rex: I will. I don't care what you think about me. I don't care what anyone thinks. Not anymore. The people want to hate me? I can't stop them. But it's not going to stop me from doing my job! You want to know why?... Because I'm awesome. :Rex: Well, a few people get it. It's a start. :Bobo Haha: What can I say that I haven't said already? Humans are idiots, but every once in a while, they get it right. Category:Episode Quotes Category:Quotes